


Not My Kind of Party

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Engagement, Engagement Party, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl
Summary: Taisho Inuyasha is at thelastplace he wants to be on New Years Eve: Miroku and Sango's engagement party. He's single, and came to the party unattached. He would rather be literally anywhere else.Until he sees Higurashi Kagome, who is also at the party alone. And suddenly, maybe this party's not so dull after all.Maybe, just maybe, he and Kagome can create their own kind of party.Gorgeous commissioned artwork fromkalcia!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 41
Kudos: 117





	1. 9:00 PM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gribedli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribedli/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope that wherever you are, you're safe and doing well.
> 
> Happiest of birthdays to my darling, dear friend [gribedli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribedli)! Gri, words cannot possibly explain how much you mean to me, how much I love you. You are one of the bright spots in my life, every day, and I appreciate you more than you know. You're an amazing cheerleader, writer (YES, you are!) and above all, an amazing friend. THANK YOU, for everything.
> 
> A quick note on the inspiration for this story: Gri gave me a prompt--a [Sundae Kids](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/VUgkqW4BZO_a97dqXwJf3OgBU8WV6HGTXF5Y_1WKm8bLWbxPLnG2xsgdXttCAH2GPR72knsWVgxt_lEm67_r_VXi8Ye8MsRBXyYJpk_cUCBwmV_eLTue2j3ig0EW5UMRhpltmR7QpQ) comic (for more of their work click [here](https://twitter.com/sundaekids_)!)--and asked me to write a story based on it. I did, then I commissioned kalcia to do some amazing art (and it will be in Chapter 3, just wait!), and here we go! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> And thanks to [Alannada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada), [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/), [lavendertwilight89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89), [nartista](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/), [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild), and [Ruddcatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha) for their careful read of this story!

Taisho Inuyasha leaned against the glass doors of the balcony, a glass of Miroku’s secret special “punch” in his hand. He looked around the small apartment and scowled: everywhere he looked, he saw people talking, laughing, eating, drinking. Hugging. Kissing. Playing games.

Having fun on New Year’s Eve.

Which was the _last thing_ Inuyasha was interested in doing.

He’d only come to this stupid party because Miroku had begged, pleaded, and cajoled. He’d gotten down on his knees and said, “Please, Inuyasha, I need at least one person there who is my friend. Sango is inviting half of her school, and won’t let me invite anyone!” And then he’d batted his indigo eyes in a move that Inuyasha was _sure_ had worked on women for years—until Sango, of course, who didn’t take his shit. 

Nor did it work on him. 

But, he did feel sorry for his friend. Getting married meant a partnership—two people who were supposed to be in it together. And for Inuyasha? He had been all in with Yura; fuck, he’d been ring shopping and everything! But then Yura had dropped two bombs on him: A. she didn’t want to get married, and B. she didn’t want to get married _to him_. To a hanyou. She was a full youkai, and her family was demanding that she marry another full youkai. So, even though she thought Inuyasha was great in bed and had the best hair she’d ever seen, she was going to agree to meet the full youkai her family had arranged for her to possibly marry. Some asshole named Hiten. Inuyasha looked him up on social media, and _fuck_ , the guy was good-looking. But also probably (no, _definitely_ ) an asshole. Yura would have been better off with him, but she was not the kind of girl who would defy her family. That was for sure.

And now, here he was, single at an engagement party (again, on New Years Eve: who _does that_?) for one of his best friends. Alone, at an engagement party of one of his best friends. He hadn’t gone anywhere by himself, without Yura, in two years. But yet, because Miroku had begged, he’d shown up at this stupid fucking party, which was all about celebrating love and romance and who the fuck knew what else. 

Definitely nothing he was interested in celebrating. 

So, he stood against the glass, watching the crowd, feeling angry at the world and sorry for himself. His silvery ears that were perfectly perched atop his head drooped; his golden eyes scanned the crowd. He took another sip of Miroku’s punch; it was strong, but not strong enough.

If he was gonna make it through the next two hours, he needed to get drunk. Good and drunk.

Except he didn’t feel like moving anywhere. No. He just wanted to stand there, and wallow, and not talk to a single goddamn person. 

But then his eyes came to rest on a woman standing across the room: she was also alone; her eyes were also angry; and her face was also scowling. His face registered a look of shock.

The _she_ was Higurashi Kagome, and she was at an engagement party... _alone_?

He quickly scanned the crowd; she’d been dating this jagoff named Bankotsu for fucking ever; Inuyasha had met Kagome a few times at couples things he and Yura had done with Miroku and Sango, and Bankotsu and Kagome had always been practically attached at the hip. But now? He didn’t see Bankotsu anywhere, and Kagome was definitely scowling like she was at the party alone. 

Inuyasha’s scowl softened to a smile as he watched her. He’d always thought her pretty—gorgeous even. Bankotsu had been a lucky fuck to be dating her; Inuyasha didn’t think that Ban deserved her. She had always been quiet in large groups, but he knew she was sharp—witty, even—and really fucking smart. She and Sango had met in their Master’s program, and while Sango had gone on to teach, Kagome was now doing a PhD in Linguistics somewhere...Sophia U?...he thought maybe. She was studying some kind of European language group? He tried hard to remember what he’d heard from her. 

And tonight, at the party? She was enrapturing. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. Her blue-black hair tumbled about her shoulders, which were bare. Her emerald green tank top was exactly the color he loved to see on her, the ribbing hugging her curves. He could see a sparkly gold necklace around her graceful throat, but her gray eyes were impossibly bored. He knew: she wanted the _fuck_ out of there, just as much as he did. 

All of his instincts were crying out to him, telling him to leave his spot against the glass doors and go to her, talk to her, ask her how she was, tell her than Bankotsu was an ass (if they were in fact broken up, which Inuyasha highly suspected, given how he’d literally never seen them apart until tonight), ask her about school, about her life…

About everything.

But his self-inflicted pity party was so great that he was frozen. He couldn’t think; he couldn’t move; fuck, he could barely breathe. Kagome wouldn’t want to talk to _him_ . If Yura hadn’t wanted him—if a full youkai hadn’t been interested in him—then surely a human like Kagome (a beautiful, had-only-dated-other-humans Kagome) wouldn’t be interested in him. A hanyou. Even if Kagome would be willing to give a youaki the time of day, he wasn’t even _that_ , and so his chances with her? Less than zero.

So all he could do was bang his head softly against the glass door, and wish that he had it in him to find out if Kagome was single, available, and interested. 

Because, _fuck_ , he thought that maybe? He might be interested in her.

* * *

Higurashi Kagome bowed her head over her cup of Miroku’s secret special “punch.” The last place she had wanted to come was an engagement party on New Year’s Eve, even if it was for her friend Sango, who Kagome adored, but who Kagome was also currently very, very envious of. Because Sango had found the right guy, who was willing to go all in with her and give her the promise of a future that Sango deserved. 

Kagome sighed. She wished that she had been so lucky.

She’d dated Bankotsu for four years; for four long, mostly wonderful years. But somewhere around the second year? She’d realized that she wanted to be with him forever; that she was ready to marry him and make that lifelong commitment. But Bankotsu never seemed to return her affections. Then, around year three, Kagome started dropping hints that perhaps she would like for them to move in together, and maybe even get married? But he would either ignore her hints outright, or make comments about how much he enjoyed living alone. These comments always irked Kagome, but she continued to bide her time, to be patient, to wait, in hopes that he would eventually come around and realize how much he wanted to be with her, too.

But year three turned into year four, and still Bankotsu hadn’t made any kind of move towards even suggesting they move in together. And Kagome had only met his parents one or twice when they had come into town to visit. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that...she and Bankotsu? They weren’t forever. They weren’t even for next month, or next week.

The hardest part of ending things with him had been the realization that she’d wasted four years of her life. Four years where she could have been doing...well, she wasn’t sure, exactly. Not dating Bankotsu. Playing the field—is that what they called it? Having fun? Being 20-something? Hanging out with her friends? Whatever it is she would have been doing, it wasn’t sitting at home on Friday nights, watching television while Ban played video games, that was for sure.

And now, as Kagome looked around the party, she realized: there weren’t many people there that she knew. Not well enough for her to talk to them, anyway. She felt kind of weird, and shy, and awkward, and like she couldn’t talk to anyone at the party besides Sango if she wanted to.

But then her eyes scanned the room again, and she saw... _him_.

Taisho Inuyasha.

The sexiest man Kagome had ever seen, with his long, thick, silver hair; his bright, inquisitive golden eyes; his soft, full lips, which he often wore in a scowl; and his tall, muscular form. Her eyes widened, and she looked around the room for Inuyasha’s girlfriend. He and Yura were almost never apart, but yet here, at the party, Kagome didn’t see Yura anywhere, and she had to wonder why that was. 

Unless maybe…

Yura and Inuyasha had broken up, too?

Kagome shook her head. It was impossible. Yura was...a beautiful, sassy, girl. And Inuyasha was...well, _look at him_. They were the perfect couple. She even did his hair in beautiful braids! When she used to see how Yura did up Inuyasha’s hair... _fuck_. Kagome wished that Yura was _her_ girlfriend!

But now, as she watched Inuyasha’s face at the party, Kagome saw someone who was sad. In pain. Angry. Like this was the last place he wanted to be.

Just like...her.

That thought gave Kagome a little bit of hope. Was it possible that he could be lonely too? That maybe he could use some company? The look on his face—the absolute _scowl_ on his face—suggested to her that the last place she should go was across the room and by his side. But...a little tug at her heartstrings suggested that this was the _exact_ place she should go. That she needed to be by his side; that she needed to check in with him and see how he was doing. Especially if he and Yura had broken up. 

_Yes_ , she decided as she went to get more of Miroku’s “special” punch: she would go, and talk to Inuyasha, and see what was going on with him. See if he needed a friend, too.

Kagome filled her cup, took a big swig of punch, then steeled her resolve. She was going to go over to Taisho Inuyasha, she was going to say hello, and she was going to talk to him.

About what? She didn’t really know. But she figured that the alcohol would help take care of that.

* * *

He scented her before he saw her.

She was hovering on the edges of his senses; sweet, cloying, cherries and something else that made him salivate...was it vanilla? Fuck. He loved vanilla. As soon her delectable scent entered his purview, he started to look around the room. She was no longer standing on the opposite side of the room; she had moved, and was now standing off to his left, watching him hesitantly, as though trying to decide whether or not she should come closer to him. She kept taking sips out of her cup, and if that held Miroku’s secret special “punch,” she was gonna be wasted before she made her way over there. 

Inuyasha felt a panic grip his heart at the thought that she might come over to talk to him. Should he...should he try to make himself look pleasant? He tried to settle his face into a smile, but was terrified that it looked more like he was horribly pained. So instead he allowed himself to wear his signature scowl, and simply continued watching the room, keeping one ear focused on her the entire time, just in case she moved again.

Slowly, but clearly, he heard her inching towards him. Her scent grew stronger, and more invasive. It filled his nostrils; if he’d been a cartoon, he would have started sniffing and lifted right off the ground: she smelled that fucking good. But he kept his cool, and stayed where he was, and tried not to salivate as she came closer and closer. 

This...this was his chance. To find out what had happened between her and Bankotsu. To find out if she was free, and available, and if she would ever consider dating someone like him...someone like a hanyou. Because, Inuyasha was someone who wanted to be all in. And he suspected that Kagome was the same way.

Then, suddenly she was there, and she was next to him. And…

He didn’t know what to do.

He was suddenly impossibly nervous. Here was a girl...a beautiful girl...a girl he’d always found attractive, who maybe, if things had been different for her, for him, that maybe things for _them_ could have been different, too

She came up next to him and leaned against the glass. He turned slightly, and saw her looking at him, flushed and smiling hesitantly. He flashed her what he hoped was a smile, then went back to staring out at the crowd, unsure of what to say.

He heard her clear her throat, and his ears swiveled in her direction, even though he wasn’t looking at her. “Hey,” she said quietly. His eyes swiveled over to her briefly, resting on her beautiful, open face. He..he wanted to say something to her, but…

He couldn’t.

Instead, he scoffed softly and turned back to the party, watching the crowd. He felt the heat of a blush creeping up his neck, but he ignored it.

Ignored the gorgeous creature to his left, who was inching closer all the while, who he knew wanted to talk with him.

Inuyasha could hear her breathing; he could hear her heart, beating slightly irregularly. He found himself wondering if she had an arrhythmia, and immediately had to tamp down a growl at the fact that she was drinking and might have a heart condition. Not that it was any of his business, of course. Whatever she did was her responsibility; it was her life. 

It wasn’t his fault that he was already feeling incredibly protective of her. Instinct. Damn inu youkai instincts. Loyal. Protective. Loving.

He scoffed quietly. Look where those instincts had gotten him before. Nowhere good.

Yes; better to ignore her, to ignore her breaths and her irregularly beating and her cherry scent that made him want to curl up at her feet and have her stroke his ears for like the rest of the night. And maybe for all of tomorrow, too.

Inuyasha was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t hear her clearing her throat slightly. When he finally did, he saw that she was staring at him again, her gray eyes sparkling like steel, her soft pink lips full and slightly open.

“You...don’t like people much, do you?” she said to him softly.

Well...that was _not_ the comment that he was expecting. That she could tell that about him; that she _knew_ what he was thinking, almost before he was thinking it himself. 

What could he say to that? He couldn’t disagree with her; she was right, after all? So…

“Keh,” he scoffed. “I don’t like talking to people much, at all.”

And her scent became tinged with something dark, and dusky, and he could practically _feel_ the disappointment radiating off her. When his ears turned back in her direction, followed by his eyes, he saw that she was staring awkwardly in her cup, as if contemplating how much of it she would have to drink to be able to carry on with her night. Inuyasha sighed. 

_Fuck_. He’d hurt her feelings. He hadn’t meant to; he really hadn’t. He just also…He hadn’t wanted to lie to her.

But, wait a minute. Was what he had said to her true? Did he really not like talking to people? That part was definitely true: he fucking hated talking to people. But…

Would it be so bad if he were to…?

“But,” he added softly, catching her attention and causing her to look back up at him, “I like talking to you.” And he heard her breath hitch, and felt her blush, and when his eyes met hers, he could see that she was smiling, and he couldn’t help but smile back.


	2. 10:00 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome talk, realize their mutual attraction, and make plans to celebrate New Years their way.

They found a little place in the corner, far from the probing eyes of the others at the party, to continue their conversation. Inuyasha had gotten her a little more of Miroku’s special secret punch; Kagome was surprisingly good at holding her liquor, and so he didn’t feel quite so uncomfortable giving her a little bit more to drink. He also managed to find her a chair, which he insisted she sit in; he squatted down and leaned his back against the wall, and when Kagome protested that he couldn’t possibly be comfortable, he gave a soft “keh!” and settled himself against the wall more firmly, dangling his drink between his legs, his fingertips lightly gripping the rim of the cup. 

“So…” Kagome said carefully, “how come you’re here alone?”

Inuyasha looked up at her, surprised. “I...I ended things with Yura. Not too long ago. Miroku made me come; said it would be good for me or some shit.” He scoffed. “Like that fucker knows what’s good for me.”

Instantly he regretted his harsh language; his ears drooped and he stared into his cup of secret special punch. But then he heard tiny giggles, and when he looked up, Kagome was giggling, her hand covering her mouth. 

“He...he can be...kind of a fucker, can’t he?” Kagome was now openly laughing, and Inuyasha couldn’t help but smile in return.

“But he’s engaged to your friend,” he pointed out, “and you’re here. So clearly you don’t think that he’s all that bad?”

Kagome shrugged. “I guess,” she said. “He’s mostly fine. Sometimes a bit of a lecher? And at first, I was kind of suspicious of his intentions...for awhile, actually. But since he and Sango got engaged, he’s really started to settle down. Which I guess...is good.” She sighed.

Inuyasha detected some sadness radiating off her; he wanted to reach out and take her hand, but found that he couldn’t quite do that. Not yet. “You okay?” he asked her softly.

“Yeah,” she sighed again. “I just...I kind of thought that this...Miroku and Sango, I mean...would be...me and Ban, you know? And instead...here I am, alone at an engagement party...alone on New Years Eve.” She laughed quietly. “Guess we know who the fool is, huh?”

“You’re not a fool, Kagome,” Inuyasha told her seriously. “Because, here I am, at the same party, feeling the same things that you’re feeling. I’d rather be home, or at a bar, or doing literally anything other than this. Anything other than a party that reminds me that my girlfriend didn’t want to marry me, all because I’m a hanyou.” His stricken face cut right through to Kagome’s heart, and now she was the one who reached out and took his hand.

She couldn’t bear to see him so sad. Not when she didn’t think he had a reason to be. If Yura had really dumped him because he was a hanyou, well? She was the stupid one. She was the one who deserved to be miserable at a party. Because Taisho Inuyasha? He was _gorgeous_. And he seemed kind. And thoughtful. And grumpy...hells, she even liked that he was _grumpy_! Because when his gruffness settled into a kind smile, like the one he was suddenly giving her right now, it felt like the most beautiful, the most valuable, the most genuine thing in the world. 

“Kagome,” he said again, and this time, his voice was rough and full of deep meaning. His eyes turned to her, vibrant, gold, gleaming. She smiled, and sipped her drink. “Why...why are you here alone?” What she’d about Bankotsu...it couldn’t mean that…

“It…” Kagome’s voice was tense, and he felt like kicking himself. “It wasn’t meant to be, I guess?” She looked up at him, gray eyes flashing, her lips slightly parted. So beautiful his breath caught. “I’m okay, actually,” she added. “Just more pissed off about the whole thing. Like, I gave four years of my life to him, you know?” she added, a hint of anger now seeping into her tone. “And I guess I didn’t realize how much I was in love with the _idea_ of marriage? I thought four years, it was inevitable? Until it wasn’t. And now,” she gestured around the party, “now I know maybe a handful of the people here? And the ones I do know, they’re really just acquaintances...not even friends, except Sango. And whose fault is that, but my own?” She laughed bitterly. “Some New Years Eve this is turning out to be.”

Her laughter stopped when she felt his warm, rough hand squeeze her own. “You know,” he said, slowly, gruffly, “I’m here. And you’re here. And neither of us really knows anyone? So…” and she thought she saw a hint of a blush cross his cheeks, and it was adorable, “maybe we spend some time, getting to know each other? Then we can each say that we know more than one person at this party.” He smiled at her, a hopeful smile, and Kagome couldn’t help but feel her anger melt away, the fang poking out making her heart skip a beat.

“I think I would like that a lot,” she replied softly.

Inuyasha got up, patting her knee as he did so; she shivered at the touch. He held out his hand for her cup, when she gave it to him, he looked in it, said, “I’ll be back,” and went in search of more punch. Kagome watched him go, flutters happening in her heart.

She couldn’t believe that she was sitting at a party, talking with another guy. Talking with Taisho Inuyasha, for that matter. She’d always thought (even when she was with Ban) that he was sexy, definitely, but also kind of untouchable. Maybe it was because of Yura, but it was also because…

He had always been a little aloof, a little gruff. Not so much like he thought he was better than other people, but because he just didn’t seem to think other people were worth his time. When she was with Ban, she’d found his aloofness kind of a relief, compared to Ban’s prattle. (Ban _had_ liked to go on and on, and often about himself, Kagome thought with an inner scowl.) Like if they were out socially, and everyone was talking, Inuyasha just sat, his golden eyes taking in the scene, his ears twitching, his face settled in a scowl. Like he had better things to do than talk to the group. Like he was content to listen, and be alone with his own thoughts. She’d often wondered what he thought about in those moments. She wondered if tonight, she would get to know.

“Kagome?” It was Sango. Kagome let out a sigh. Her friend had found her. Which meant that…

“Hey, Kagome.” Miroku was there, too, his arm looped easily around Sango’s shoulders, his eyes gleaming down at Kagome.

“Hey, you two,” Kagome said, wishing Inuyasha hadn’t made off with her drink, because she really wanted it right now. 

“Having fun?” Sango asked her, smiling easily at her friend.

Kagome thought of Inuyasha, and smiled. “I am,” she said. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but...thank you...for making me come tonight.”

Sango stepped out from under Miroku’s arm, and leaned forward to give her friend a hug. “I’m glad you’re here, and that you’re having fun,” she whispered.

“I really am,” Kagome replied, hugging her friend back.

“Oh, Inuyasha,” they heard Miroku say, and Sango straightened up and Kagome tried to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks. “What’re you doing with two drinks in your hands? Are you double-fisting it tonight?”

When Sango stepped away, Kagome saw Inuyasha standing before her, awkwardly holding her drink and his own, looking for all the world like he would rather be anywhere but there.

“I...ahhh...well... _fuck_.” Inuyasha shifted from one leg to the other nervously, his golden eyes darting around the room. When they settled on Kagome, he immediately jerked them away, but his ears remained focused solely on her. She realized that, in that moment, he _needed_ her, and she jumped to her feet, instincts taking over, in her move to help him.

“Thank you, Inuyasha,” she said kindly, “for getting me a refill on my drink.” She reached out her hand and took her cup from him, and sipped it gently, her gray eyes twinkling at his confused face. 

Sango and Miroku stared at each other, then turned in sync to look at Kagome first, then Inuyasha, their mouths agape.

“I didn’t realize you two knew each other,” Sango said, the disbelief clear in her voice. 

“We don’t.” Inuyasha’s voice was flat, and hard, and Kagome’s face fell. He must have picked up on her disappointment, because he quickly added, “I mean...we didn’t, until tonight,” he grumbled. 

“We’ve been talking, Sango,” Kagome added quietly. “Since we...don’t really know anyone else here, you know?”

“Have you been doing all the talking then, Kagome?” Miroku said, a saucy grin spreading across his face. “Because you know Inuyasha doesn’t talk to _anybody_.”

“I have so been fucking talking to her!” Inuyasha snapped. “Unlike you, she doesn’t flap her trap like an ass.” Kagome let out a little gasp, and he immediately backtracked. “I mean,” he added, “she...she’s nice...to talk to.” His golden eyes flashed to Miroku. “Unlike you, you old lech.”

“I see that talking with someone as sweet as Kagome hasn’t done anything to soothe your tongue, Yash,” Miroku commented.

“And I see that being with Sango hasn’t soothed _your_ tongue, you bastard,” Inuyasha muttered.

“Inuyasha has been perfectly fine all evening, Miroku,” Kagome said quietly. “Now, if you’ll excuse us.”

“But, Kagome,” Sango started to protest.

Kagome put a hand on her friend’s arm. “We’re having a good time, Sango,” Kagome said softly. “A _good_ time.” She hoped that Sango understood. That she _liked_ sitting here, talking with Inuyasha. A lot. That she _didn’t_ want anyone coming in and interrupting that. Because, for the first time since Bankotsu, Kagome was enjoying herself. Enjoying someone else’s company. A _man’s_ company.

Sango’s eyes lit up, and she smiled at her friend. Kagome offered her a small, hesitant smile in return, and Sango nodded encouragingly. She grabbed Miroku’s arm. “Come one, Miroku,” she said simply. “The rest of the party is waiting for us. We’ve kept Inuyasha and Kagome from their conversation long enough.”

“But, Sango—“ Oh _gods_ , Miroku could not take a _hint._

Then Sango simply grasped her fiancé’s hand and pulled him away, saying “Sorry for interrupting!” and giving Kagome an encouraging smile that made her blush right to the roots of her hair. Kagome sighed, and sank back into her seat, nursing her drink. Inuyasha squatted back down next to her, his face nervous, but open, despite the teasing from the happy couple. Kagome could tell that he wanted to talk to her, to say something to her, but wasn’t quite sure what to say. 

“So,” he said, tugging at the collar of his shirt, “how’s school going? You’re in grad school, right?”

Kagome smiled. “Yeah,” she said, “at Sophia.”

“Linguistics, right?” 

“You have a good memory,” she said, surprised. “I didn’t think that you would know that.” They’d discussed her area of study at social engagements, but she’d never talked about it with him directly. 

“I pay attention.” His golden eyes held her gray ones steady for a long moment, until she blinked and looked away. He cleared his throat and took a drink from his cup. 

“How about you?” she asked. “I don’t think I ever got what you did for a living?”

He shrugged. “You probably didn’t,” he said. “I don’t talk about it much? I work for my half-brother at our dad’s company. Business. Boring. Job was waiting for me when I graduated. Never had much of a choice.” His signature scowl was back on his face, and he sighed. Kagome took a chance.

“If you weren’t working for your brother,” she began.

“ _Half-_ brother,” he corrected her.

“Half-brother,” she said, and he grinned, and her heart skipped a beat, “what would you do?”

Inuyasha blinked, and stared at her. “What...would I do?” he asked her. She nodded, watching his face become lost in thought. He scratched his chin, and Kagome watched him intensely. The way that his eyebrows crinkled, how serious he was taking her question into consideration...she thought it was sweet, and adorable. It...it made her want to ask him lots of hard questions, ao that she could see his thought process at work, all the time.

“Honestly?” he said, after a moment. “I think I’d be like a...like a coach of some kind. Don’t laugh!” he added when she started to giggle. “I’m serious! Like…” His eyes got a faraway look. “Like a baseball coach,” he said. 

“Baseball?” she asked, now genuinely intrigued. She didn’t...well. He didn’t look like a ball player.

“Yeah,” he said, his golden eyes lighting up, “I was a pitcher, and pretty damn good one. And in college I had a few offers to go pro, but I had that fucking job waiting for me, and my stupid-ass half-brother insisted that a baseball career wouldn’t get me anywhere. So,” he added, taking a big sip from his drink, “here I am, working in middle management, a _kachou_ , where eventually I’ll be a _buchou_ , or whatever he wants me to be. I get to coach baseball for kids, but it’s not the same. I think that maybe, I would have wanted to go to school for sports management, and education, and maybe taught high school, or become a college coach. Not done this bullshit office work, that’s for sure.” Inuyasha laughed bitterly. 

“That would have been such a great job!” Kagome said enthusiastically. “I think you would have been an amazing coach!”

“Really?” he said, looking at her skeptically.

“Really,” she agreed, smiling. “If you were that good? Then you could have passed that on to people—you could have shared your passion with them!” She paused. “I think it’s important to do the things we love, you know?”

“Is that why you do linguistics?” he asked her.

“It’s sure as shit not for the money,” she laughed. “But seriously, I love languages, and I love to study languages, and it’s what I want to do for the rest of my life.”

“How many languages do you speak?”

“Five,” she said. “Japanese and English, of course, and then Spanish, and Hungarian, and Finnish. And Finnish and Hungarian are in the family of languages I’ve been studying—the Finno-Ugric languages. And I’m learning Estonian.”

“Why languages from so far away?” he asked, his face shocked. 

“Because they’re fun, and they’re challenging, and I’m so interested in the phonology and the morphology of the languages in that family. Like, the development of vowels and vowel clusters, and looking at how the languages developed as they moved across Asia. There’s…” she set her drink down and clasped her hands to her chest, “there’s so much to learn, and to know. And I’m hoping that next year I’ll get to go to Finland to study, maybe to teach? My English is good enough, I think, that I could do it.”

“I bet that you could,” Inuyasha said earnestly. “I think you could do whatever you wanted, if you set your mind to it, Kagome. You’re—you’re amazing.” 

Kagome blushed. “That’s hardly the case,” she protested lightly. “But...thank you.” She hesitated for a moment, then added, in a soft tone, “and so are you.” 

She didn’t miss the hint of a smile that played on his lips.

They sat for a moment, sipping their drinks, sneaking peeks at each other as they drank. Kagome found that...she didn’t quite know what to make of Taisho Inuyasha. A businessman who wanted to be a baseball player, who remembered that she was a PhD student in Linguistics, and who looked at her as though she were a goddess. She was still struggling to believe that they were sitting there, talking easily, and that he seemed genuinely interested in whatever she had to say. 

Handsome...thoughtful...attentive. Eyes that glimmered. Fangs that would tease her throat. A muscled body through his red button-down shirt. Claws that could tickle the tender flesh of her breasts. 

_Wait_.

Did she...was she attracted to Inuyasha?

Of course she was. She’d always found him attractive, and sexy, and charmingly aloof. But now? She found that he was warm, and passionate, and seemed to care a lot about her. And she thought that maybe...she might care about him. Like a lot. She found herself hanging on his every word; she watched him carefully as he talked, seeing him light up when he talked about baseball, seeing his face darken when he talked about his half-brother (and wow, was he quick to correct her when she called his half-brother, his “brother,” and _that_ was intriguing), and seeing his eyes and his ears focus solely and completely on her when she talked, and then again, even when she didn’t. He seemed wholly taken with her, and she was finding herself wholly taken with him.

Could she...could she maybe try to take a chance on him?

“Kagome.” His gruff voice caught her attention, and she looked up to see him, yet again, watching her intently, his eyes shining on her. “You are...you are really something else, you know. And I...I find it hard to believe that _anyone_ who dated you would not be all in.”

Kagome felt her heart stop, and her face heat up. His hand slowly reached across and caught her in his, his claws tracing the back of her hand delicately. “Inuyasha,” she said in a hushed tone. “I...I feel the same. I...can’t believe that _anyone_ would not want to be all-in with you, either.”

“Keh,” he scoffed. “Have you met me? It’s _very_ fucking easy to believe.”

Kagome leaned forward, and pressed her palm to his cheek. “Inuyasha,” she said softly, “I _have_ met you, and I promise, I like absolutely everything that I see.”

His eyes grew wide, and soft, and he nuzzled her hand. She closed her eyes and keened quietly, her breath hitching as she felt his fangs graze her skin. They were mere centimeters apart, and even with her eyes closed, Kagome could feel his presence: soft, quiet, waiting. For her. To make the move.

So she did.

Kagome crossed the distance between them, and paused with her lips right above his. “May I?” she whispered. 

“You may,” he whispered back, and she pressed her lips to his.

The noise, the people, the party, all fell away, and all that was left in the room was Inuyasha and Kagome, lips gently caressing each other, hands lightly pressing together on Kagome’s knee. His lips were so warm, and soft, and she wanted to fall into the kiss, to fall into _him_ , and only him. Her hands trailed up his arms and wrapped around his neck, drawing him deeper, and closer, and Kagome realized: 

This is what she wanted.

_He_ was what she wanted. 

Inuyasha broke the kiss first, and she moaned softly at the loss of contact. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers, breathing heavily as he looked into her eyes.

“Kagome,” he whispered, “that was…”

“I know,” she breathed, “I know.”

He captured her lips again, and her soft keens of pleasure made him chuckle. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, their knees knocking together, neither of them caring. The kiss was forceful, and Kagome found herself yielding to his touch. She wanted to open up to him completely, to give of herself, and allow him to give of himself to her. For her. For _them_.

“Inuyasha,” she murmured against his lips, “would you maybe...want to get out of here?”

Inuyasha tightened his hold on her and kissed her more, his fangs lightly caressing her lips. “Oh,” he murmured back, “there is abso-fucking-lutely nothing that I would like more.”

“Then come home with me,” she breathed, now laving at his lips in earnest. He opened his mouth, and let her in: their tongues met, and swirled, and pressed against each other. His own tongue was long, curling around her own, filling her entire body with a heated need for more. 

“I live a few blocks from here,” she whispered. “And...I’m feeling like maybe _this_ party’s not the way I want to ring in the New Year.”

His chest rumbled in appreciation, and she couldn’t help it; she kissed him again.

“I think that,” he said softly, huskily, “the best New Years I could ask for would be to spend it with you. So yeah,” he added, “let’s get out of here, so we can get back to your place before midnight.”

“Before midnight,” she replied. “Because I want to ring in the New Year with you... in the right way.”

Kagome and Inuyasha got up and downed the rest of their super-secret Miroku special punch. They slipped away into the bedroom to grab their coats, then bundled themselves up. When Kagome put on her pom-pom hat, she looked so cute that Inuyasha couldn’t help but kiss her again, right there in Miroku and Sango’s bedroom. And when he put on his leather jacket and beanie, her soft cry of surprise grabbed his attention, and he spun her around so he could press his lips to hers yet again. And with every kiss, every nip, every tease of her skin, Kagome found herself more and more deeply into whatever this was. And on one hand, she definitely didn’t want to spend New Years alone. But on the other? She knew that if this were any other night, in any other year, and she saw Inuyasha at a party? 

She still wouldn’t stop until he was hers. 

Kagome paused for a moment to check the time on her phone. “Nearly 11:00pm,” she said. 

Inuyasha grinned. “Then I guess we better get the fuck back to your place so we have time for a little nightcap before we break out the champagne, huh?”

Kagome shot him a heated look. “Yes,” she said, “and we better hurry. We want to make sure we’ve done everything we can to properly welcome in the New Year.”

“Then yes, we better hurry,” he agreed lowly, “because there’s _nothing_ I’d rather do than spend this New Years Eve with you.”


	3. 11:00 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha take their New Years celebration back to her place; they realize they have a lot to look forward to in the New Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! Welcome to the last chapter of Not My Kind of Party. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This chapter features commissioned artwork from [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> It's also all sex. Like, the whole chapter 😂 So please do be sure to heed the tags!

Kagome’s apartment was indeed only a few blocks from Sango and Miroku’s, and that was a good thing, because Kagome didn’t know if she would be able to control her libido for more than five blocks, max. Even the feel of Inuyasha’s hand on hers, pulling her along the sidewalk, was making her want to _do things,_ as soon as possible.

Together, they climbed the stairs to her apartment, Inuyasha nuzzling her cheek as Kagome unlocked the door. She pushed it open, and they stepped inside, removing their shoes in the genkan, Inuyasha’s lips traveling down her jawline to her throat. 

“Inuyasha,” she half-giggled, half moaned. “That...that feels…”

“What do ya wanna do, Kagome?” he whispered, his breath hot on her neck. “Champagne? Or…” He nibbled lightly on the hollow of her throat, and Kagome’s giggles became a full-throated moan. 

“My bedroom’s at the end of the hall,” she whispered back, one hand reaching back to grip the back of his head. “Champagne afterwards?”

“Sure,” he grunted, now openly laving at her neck. Kagome’s moans grew louder, and she felt a heating through her body.

She had admired Taisho Inuyasha from a distance for as long as she had known him. He was handsome, sexy, quiet, strong. Even when she’d dated Ban—even when she thought she wanted to _marry_ Ban—she was still always drawn to the hanyou with the thoughtful face, serious golden eyes, adorable ears, and muscled form. And now, he was here, in her apartment, kissing her, _licking her_ , and it felt better than anything she’d ever experienced in her entire life. And he hadn’t ever touched her anywhere that she would consider her “magic points” (her ankles, her thighs, the inside of her elbows, _her nipples_ ) that drove her insane. They weren’t even _close_ to that, and already she was putty for him, perfectly malleable to his will.

His lips found hers again, and Kagome stumbled backwards into the wall. She giggled, he chuckled, and she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and tugged him down the hall towards her bedroom. He followed her eagerly, his lips still pressed to hers, his hands tangled in her hair, his body pushing her backwards with every step. When she slammed into the hallway wall, she giggled again, then yanked him close to her, her tongue demanding entry into his mouth. He opened up eagerly for her, allowing her to explore him fully. Her tongue wrestled with his, then found his fangs. When she massaged the smooth edges, he growled, and wrapped her up into his arms. 

“Ka—Kagome,” he breathed, “how—why—what are you—”

“Hush,” she whispered. “We’re almost to my room. I need to get you naked, Inuyasha.”

He grunted, then claimed her lips again in a searing kiss. The two of them stumbled along the hallway, kissing, licking, nipping, and sucking, whatever they could touch, whatever they could feel, until Kagome’s hand found the doorknob that would lead to her room. She turned it, and they fell through the door, into her room, and Kagome steered them so they collapsed onto her bed.

Inuyasha felt—amazing. _No;_ wait. Better than amazing. His fingers left a blazing trail on her neck, her shoulders...his lips were hot and searing against her own, and when his lips moved across her jawline, and down her neck? She could feel the heat pressing into her, causing the heat to pool in…other parts...of her body. 

Again, they hadn’t even gotten to the good parts yet, and she already felt better than she had ever felt with anyone, here with Inuyasha.

“Ka—Kagome,” he breathed, and she opened her eyes to see him gazing down at her, his body pressing hers into her down-filled comforter. When he saw her eyes meet his, a faint blush crossed his face, but his golden eyes were still blazing hot. “Undress me, Kagome,” he added huskily, sitting up on his knees and drawing away from her. “Undress me.”

Kagome sat up, on her knees as well, her fingers reaching for his jacket. “Allow me,” she whispered, and pressed her lips to his lightly, rubbing against the softness, reveling in how he responded so gently. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, and she felt him shrug out of the sleeves. Her fingers next went to work on his button-down shirt. She kept her lips dancing on his as she made fast work of the buttons, taking them out of the buttonholes and feeling the soft fabric of his undershirt below. When all the buttons were undone, she pushed at his shirt, and he shrugged that over his shoulders and down his arms as well, and in a few seconds he was only in his…

“Holy _god_ ,” Kagome said, then clapped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. But her eyes betrayed her desire as she gazed at him, the heat starting in her groin and spreading through the rest of her body.

He was _muscled_ , and strong, and she could see the outline of his pecs through his ribbed tank top. _Which was another story_. He was wearing a pretty standard white ribbed tank top underneath his shirt, but on Inuyasha? 

“Putting you in a shirt like this ought to be illegal,” she murmured, and he laughed as she learned forward and pressed her face into his chest. His hands stroked her hair tenderly, while her lips sought out the parts of him that she had only dreamed existed. She nosed aside the tank top to get access to his chest, and she nearly swooned at the hardness of the muscle she found there. Her hands dropped to the hem of his shirt, and she began to tug gently as she pulled it upwards. She withdrew from him just long enough to lift the tank top over his head, and as she tossed it aside, she couldn’t help put lean forward and press her tongue to his sternum and drag it upwards, so she could get a full taste of what she quickly realized was his delicious, delicious skin.

More. She had to have _more_.

“Kagome,” he panted, and his hands were suddenly on her, removing her jacket, sliding under the straps of her tank top, snapping her bra. She giggled, and raised her hands as he grabbed her shirt and drew it up and over her head, leaving her in a red lacy bra; she couldn’t help but notice how he growled appreciatively when he saw her in it. 

“Do...do you want to touch me?” she breathed, and he nodded, his fingers reaching forward and ghosting her nipples through the lace. Kagome’s moan, the flush that spread up from her decolletage and up her neck, made her desire for his touch _very_ clear. 

But yet, even as he palmed her breasts—even as he tweaked her nipples, teasing them to hardened peaks—she knew that it wasn’t enough. She wanted _more_ from him; what, exactly, that was, she didn’t quite know. But when his fangs pressed into her lower lip, when the claws at the tips of his finger became caught in the lace, her body burned, and she wanted nothing more than to strip him naked and fuck him, immediately.

But she wouldn’t—she couldn’t. She needed to take her time, to feel him and all that he could offer her—all that she could offer _him_ . Kagome broke the kiss, and pulled away from him for a moment. Inuyasha’s soft whine told her that he wasn’t ready to let her go just yet, but Kagome didn’t care. She _needed_ more from him, and she was going to bring him along on the journey that would help him get there.

Kagome got to her feet, and motioned for Inuyasha to sit on the edge of the bed. He did, and watched her eagerly as she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the edge of his nose. 

“I want to—to touch you,” she said. “To have you touch me. But first...I need to…” Kagome’s fingers found the button of her jeans, and slowly, her eyes never leaving his, she unbuttoned the fly and dragged her pants down over her hips, her fingers hooked delicately into the waistband of her jeans, and she pulled down. Inuyasha’s face lit up when he realized what she was doing, and he smiled at her, the lust dark and dangerous in his eyes. He wanted her; Kagome could tell. And she would do all that she could to tempt him, to tease him, because once he was ready, she wanted him to not be able to get her go. Ever.

After her jeans were off, she stood before him, clad only in her bra and panties, and the way his eyes widened, she knew that he liked what he saw. 

Kagome was an average-looking girl with a slightly above-average body. But she’d never had a reaction to her appearance be _quite_ like that one. In seconds Inuyasha was on his feet, nipping at her skin, the claws on one hand teasing her breasts again, the claws on his other hand working his way into her panties, and Kagome nearly came on the spot when his fingers sought out the pearl hidden between her soft folds that would bring her so much pleasure. She mewled, then grabbed her panties, and yanked them down her legs, revealing the whole of her sex to him.

Inuyasha growled with pleasure; the place at the juncture of her thighs was covered with soft, curling hairs, neatly trimmed and perfectly groomed. Kagome glowed at the fact that he was so turned on by her, that he was making his attraction to her so clear, so plain, so…

“Kagome,” he whispered, and he swept her up into a heated, passionate kiss, his tongue instantly demanding entrance to her mouth, and his entire body trembling when she opened up for him. In her eagerness, she jumped up and into his arms; he held her tightly, his tongue still wrestling with hers, her breasts pressing up against his chest, her nipples tingling even as they touched him through the fabric.

He was... _magical_. Beautiful. Wonderful. Every touch, every kiss, every _look_ lit her soul on fire. It was as though she couldn’t get enough of him—like as he was right now? Wasn’t enough for her. 

His lips broke away from hers, and dropped to pepper her jawline, the hollow of her throat, with kisses and nips. She quaked in his arms, and threw her head back to grant her better access to the tender flesh along her jugular vein. To expose herself so fully like that to a hanyou was, she knew, perhaps dangerous, but she didn’t care—walking that line between dark and light was something she relished, and something that she _desired_ in a lover. Bankotsu had been fairly vanilla, but Inuyasha, she suspected, had a…

“Kagome,” he breathed in her ear, hot and fierce, “will you let me touch you?”

“What?” she breathed back.

“Touch you,” he whispered. “Can I?”

“You already are,” she panted, and buried her face in his neck and dug her blunt teeth into the juncture between his shoulder and collarbone, biting down hard, overwhelmed by her sudden desire to taste him. He moaned, and she felt him shift her ass into one hand, as his other hand ran up the inside of her thighs and circled her opening. The pads of his fingers ran along the soft skin, scissoring her, causing her to twist and writhe in his arms.

“How—how did you know?” she whispered as she felt him chuckle and continue to play with her, even as her body sang. His fingers continued to play, teasing her entrance, but never fully dropping inside. It was _agony_.

“How did I know what?’ he asked her, his finger now beginning to slip ever so slightly inside her, only to dip back out again. She groaned at the way he was playing with her, like he knew exactly how much to tease her before she would fall over the edge. Each touch, each rubbing of his fingertips along her slit, made her wetter, and made her burn hotter, and made her…

“How did you know what makes me insane?” she breathed, and crashed her lips into his, right at the moment he slipped two fingers inside of her. Kagome’s body tensed; her tongue jammed back into his mouth, and he swallowed her moans of pleasure as he began to explore her, his fingers gently pumping in and out of her, pressing against the soft, forgiving tissue of her walls. He was searching out the place that would give her the greatest pleasure, she knew, so she whispered, “a little higher” against his lips, and he eagerly obliged, pushing his fingers up into her, running them along her walls, looking for the spot that would drive her wild.

His nimble fingers were able to make quick work of her, and he quickly found the rough patch of tissue deep inside. He rubbed against it once, then a second time with more confidence when Kagome yelped and wept against his cheek. “M— _more_ ,” she gasped when his fingers circled her walls more deeply, and she tried to grind into his hand, to increase the tension building in her body, so that it could snap more quickly.

But as soon as he noticed her trying to speed things along, he removed his finger and kissed her lightly on the nose. “Oh, no, Kagome,” he said darkly to her, and _oh_ , how the depths of his voice thrilled her down to her core. “Not just yet. I need to see more of you, to give you all the love and the affection you deserve.” His fingers trailed up her back to her bra, and began to fiddle with the hooks. 

“Do you want some help?” she half-giggled, half-moaned, but he shook his head, opting instead to press his lips to hers and distract them both from his efforts. When the hooks finally popped apart, Kagome raised one arm, and then the other, to allow him to remove her bra.

“Oh, _fuck me_ ,” he moaned, “you’re _divine_.” He hoisted her up into his arms a little higher, rested his face in the place between her breasts, and stayed there for a long moment. Kagome could hear him, inhaling, and exhaling, and she realized that he was imprinting her scent, trying to record how she smelled, and where, so that in the future he…

_In the future_. Inuyasha was already planning for their _fucking future_. From just a few kisses and a few tender strokes, he was already thinking about what was to come. And that thought made her burn with lust, made her press his face between her hands and tilt it upwards, and made her look at him, long and hard—his beautiful golden eyes, sparkling and warm; his dark eyebrows, waggling at her questioningly; his playful, needy grin, ready to capture her lips yet again. 

But Kagome would get to him first. She kissed him, deeply, passionately, pouring all the years of love, and loss, and all the years of watching him, but never making a move—never feeling like she _could_ make a move—all of that, Kagome poured into her kiss. And she could sense that all of Inuyasha was opening up to her now, allowing himself to be vulnerable with her, to show her what he liked, and how he liked to touch her, to be with her.

And she wanted to also show him how she would want to be with him.

Inuyasha spun around and gently laid Kagome back down on the bed, hovering over her for a moment. “I wanna taste you, Kagome,” he whispered. “I wanna know all of you. Please. Will you let me?”

Kagome nearly wept from the earnestness of his questions. “You—you may,” she breathed, and Inuyasha grinned at her, kissing her softly before moving down her body. He stopped at her breasts again, and this time, his lips sought out her left nipple, capturing it in a soft kiss, teasing the tender flesh between his teeth. When he poked her lightly with his fangs, she cried out his name, followed by “oh, _fuck_ ,” and when he did it again, her entire body shook from the pleasure shooting through her body. 

His tongue laved at her nipple, soothing it after his teeth and fangs had their way with it, and then dragged himself from left to right, where he repeated the action, using his teeth and his fangs to tease her nipple, and grunting with pride when she twisted underneath him, swearing and fisting the sheets. Her hands came up, almost on instinct, and rested at first on his shoulders, but then gradually, they made their way up to his ears, where she offered him a soft tweak, and then she squeaked in return when he nipped at her and growled appreciatively. She knew then that he _liked_ her to play with his ears, and who was she to deny him this little pleasure?

His tongue gave her nipple a final lick, then continued its journey south, down her torso, around the edges of her belly button (which...after what he’d done earlier with his _very_ talented fingers, nearly made her cum on the spot), and finally, to the soft hairs at the juncture of her thighs. He settled himself between her legs, then used his claws to lightly tickle the milky insides of her thighs. When she giggled, he laughed too, and used his tongue and his fangs to create a trail that followed the pattern of his fingers. Up her thigh, across the heat of her sex (where Inuyasha stopped to offer her a soft kiss, and which again made her keen and nearly weep), and then back down her other thigh, which again made her giggle, then quietly sob as his fangs dug in slightly to the softness of her flesh there. 

“Inu— _ya—sha_ ,” she cried, and he turned one mischievous golden eye up to her, before he used his clawed hand to open her up for him fully. He traced the dusky opening of her lips, and Kagome might have been about to protest and tell him to get on with it, when his voice hushed her.

“So beautiful,” he whispered reverently, the pads of his fingers tracing her lips delicately, and then he looked up at her, with so much love in his eyes that she shivered. “All of you, Kagome,” he said seriously, “all of you is so fucking beautiful. I can’t...I can’t believe that you asked _me_ to come home with you.”

“Believe it, Inuyasha,” she breathed, pressing her knees into the mattress and opening herself up even further for him. “You were the _only_ man at that party I even wanted to talk to, and now?” She blushed. Did she dare, when he was between her legs, so eager to give her what she craved.

“Now you might be the only man I ever want to do this with, ever again.” _Fuck_ , her voice betrayed her.

“Kagome.” Inuyasha’s tone was dripping with emotion, and Kagome thought she heard a hint of tears. “I’m so fucking lucky you found me tonight,” he told her. “I would have been alone, and miserable, maybe forever, who knows? But now?” His claws lightly traced the entrance to her sex, and she moaned softly in response. “Now we’re here, and we’re together, and, _fuck_ ,” he breathed, “fuck, because you might be the only girl I ever want to do this to, again. Do you know how fucking insanely good you smell?” When she shook her head, he smiled gently. “Like cherries, and vanilla, and right now? Sweet, and spicy, and cloying. You’re filling my head, Kagome. Making me want things from you. Making me want to _do_ things to you. To show you how incredible you are.” Inuyasha’s words were laced with promise. “Because you are...you are so, _so_ , incredible.” 

And he dropped his head back between her legs, and pressed his face deep into the whole of her sex. 

Kagome moaned loudly as his tongue began to explore the parts of her body kept hidden by her soft folds. He delicately traced her opening, listening to her cry out softly in response, then tucked his tongue in between her soft, furred lips, pressing against her with the flat of his tongue and dragging it from her aching slit up to the tiny pearl tucked away at the top of her folds. When he reached there, Kagome swore sharply, and Inuyasha used that as his cue to begin to lap at her swiftly, his tongue pressing down on her clit from the top, and swirling around it, pulling it taut, making her keen and quake with pleasure. His fingers found her opening, and he obliged when she begged, slipping two fingers inside her, once again opening her up, his fingers going directly to the spot inside her that increased her pleasure exponentially. 

Between his fingers, and his tongue, and occasionally, his teeth, Kagome was flying high. He was taking her on a journey, teasing her, playing her, stringing her along. Everytime she felt close—every time she felt her walls tensing and beginning to close in around his fingers—he pulled back, eased off, brought her down just enough to make her swear and beg for him to let her finish. And then each time, he would attack her with renewed fervor, his tongue lapping at her clit, his fingers pumping in and out of her on his right hand, his fingers finding and tweaking her nipples on his left. He was working her over, so expertly, that when she was ready she was going to—

“Ah, _fuck_!” She was nearly weeping now as he withdrew his fingers yet again. “Please, Inuyasha,” she begged. “Please.” The fire that had been lit inside her _needed_ to burst into flames and consume her. She needed to be consumed. By him. By Inuyasha.

And she needed it to happen _now_.

“What’s the matter, ‘Gome?” he chuckled, obviously pleased with himself. “Feeling a little bit strained?”

“I need you to let me _cum_ ,” she said harshly. “I need to _cum_ , and _now_.”

Inuyasha laughed. “Is that all?” he asked. “Okay.” He rested his face against her sex. “I’ll let you cum, _Ka-Go-Me_.” His voice vibrated against her, and Kagome cried out softly as he went back to work again. 

It didn’t take long this time: a few swift pumps of his fingers, and a few rapid licks to her clit, and Kagome was careening towards the precipice of her orgasm. Her body was tensing and releasing with each ministration, and it was soon becoming too much for Kagome. Her world was swiftly going white-hot, and when he swirled his tongue around her button, then pressed into it, combined with a massage of the special spot deep inside her walls, Kagome wailed, and allowed herself to let go. She came, and it was hard, and long, and _glorious_ , her body alternating between stiff and quivering. Inuyasha quickly removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, lapping her up, making little contented sounds as he did so, as though she were the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. 

“Kagome,” he said at last, staggering to his feet and dropping over her lips to give her a kiss, “you—I—you are…”

Kagome giggled and rolled over, the high of her orgasm still with her. “I believe the words I have for you are _thank you_ ,” she said, reaching out and splaying one hand over the muscled expanse of his abs, “but also that I think I owe you some attention, too.” Her hand dropped to the waistband of his jeans, then a little lower. When she cupped his dick with her hand, he audibly groaned. 

“Aw, Kagome,” he said, “fucking _hell_.” Her hand gave him a little playful squeeze, then she drew herself to a seated position, her hands making quick work of his button and zipper. A few tugs, and his jeans and boxer briefs were around his ankles, and he stepped easily out of them, leaving Kagome face-to-face with his beautiful, beautiful cock. It was plush, and at complete attention….for _her._

Kagome had never really thought of dicks as “handsome;” they were kind of strange appendages, if she was being totally honest, and while they felt great inside her, she didn’t really like how they looked. Inuyasha, though, was an exception. His cock was smooth, and straight, and curved up slightly to greet her. Instinctively, she reached out to touch it, and shivered when her fingers made contact with the warm, pulsing skin. She drew him to her, and was suddenly possessed by an almost _feral_ desire to know how he tasted. Would he be sweet? Savory? A little of both? She _needed_ to know. So almost without thinking, and before he could move or protest, she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around him, taking him in fully, her tongue massaging his length as she pumped him in and out of her mouth.

Inuyasha gripped her shoulders as she sucked him off, his hips moving slightly, responding to her own movements. She felt him grip her shoulders tighter, and tighter, his body growing taut above her. A mixture of swears and her name dropped from his lips, and she circled his cock with her hand, her thumb meeting her middle finger. She stroked him in rhythm with her mouth and tongue, and his entire body shook. Kagome took her cue, and took as much of him in as she could, trying not to cough when he hit the back of her throat. She took a deep breath through her nose, and slid him back out, her tongue massaging the underside of his dick and catching a little taste of precum as she worked, and then, she made to slide him back in, when he pulled away from her altogether.

“Inuyasha?” she said. “Why...what?”

“ _Kagome_.” His voice was _very_ rough. “If you keep doing that, I won’t be able to finish what we’re starting.” She looked up at him, and his face was red, presumably from the effort of _not_ ejaculating. “I...I wanna make love with you,” he said slowly, “if...if that’s what…”

Kagome reached out and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him onto the bed, on top of her. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and kissed him lightly, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling lightly on his hair. “Yes,” she breathed in between kisses. “Oh, _please_ , yes.” She kissed him, again and again; her thighs rubbed against his, his cock teased her clit as they moved together. 

This was it. She wanted him. He wanted her. He called it _making love_. Kagome was swooning so hard, she thought she might cum just from the _thought_ of “making love” with Taisho Inuyasha. 

So when he dropped a kiss on her nose and got up, she cried out in frustration and scrambled to her knees after him. “Where are you—” she asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

Inuyasha chuckled, and held up his jeans. He reached in his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and opened it up for her to see. She peeked in, and saw several foil-wrapped packets.

“I—I haven’t had to use one of these in a long time,” he admitted sheepishly. “But somehow, I couldn’t seem to get rid of them after…”

Kagome reached out and lightly held onto his arm. “It’s okay,” she said softly. “It’s really okay. You don’t have to…”

He smiled, and tossed his wallet and his jeans onto the floor. He opened the wrapper and took out the condom. He gave it a flick so the tip popped out, then rolled it down his cock. He dropped back on the bed again, and kissed her long, and deep, pressing her back into the mattress. Her legs went around him automatically; his chest pressed into her breasts; the tip of his cock teased her entrance. “Are you ready?” he whispered against her lips.

“Oh, Inuyasha,” she breathed back, “I am so, so ready.” She pushed at him with her heels, and he took the hint, kissing her once again as he pressed inside of her. 

Kagome hissed from the stretching of her walls. He was definitely...better endowed..than Bankotsu had been, and it had also been awhile since she had… Inuyasha sensed her trepidation, and stilled for a moment, allowing her to become accustomed to him. But instead of setting her at ease, all this did was set her more ablaze. She felt a burning in her walls that radiated throughout her entire body, and Kagome quickly dug her heels into his back, urging him to go on.

When Inuyasha began to move in her, Kagome felt a light soaring through her that she had never felt before...during sex, or any other time in her life. Each time he penetrated her, her body accepted him, fervently, happily, and she eagerly allowed him to fuck her, their bodies slowly learning how to move in rhythm. She felt his hips thrust and recede, and she moved her own body against his, maximizing both the depth and the pleasure they felt. 

“Inuyasha,” she whispered softly, reverently, and Inuyasha hummed as he moved, his body carrying hers along as they ventured into this unknown territory together. His cock thrust into her, and her hips thrust back against him; Kagome felt a quickening inside, and had never known that sex could feel so beautiful, or so special and so deep. Each thrust brought her closer to euphoria; each time he kissed her, each time he whispered her name, brought her closer to the kind of deep-seated joy she had only dreamed existed. 

“Kagome,” he breathed, and she lifted her eyes to meet his, dark amber and full of desire. “I—I wanna try something,” he added, “if that’s okay.”

Kagome nodded. “I trust you,” she said.

He smiled softly, and pulled out of her briefly, Kagome moaning at the loss of contact. She didn’t have to wait for long, because he got to his knees, then took her legs, raised them straight up, and opened them slightly. He lined himself back up with her entrance, and, holding one ankle in each hand, looked down at her for help. Kagome giggled, and reached out with her hand to grip his cock, which was slick with their combined desire. She guided him back inside her, and he began to fuck her again, more vigorously this time, holding her ankles tightly and steadily as he went. 

And _holy fucking shit_ , did that angle feel good. Kagome couldn’t stop from crying out as he raised her legs in the air and opened them, giving himself wider access to her. His hips moved like a flash; his cock pistoned in and out of her, and Kagome’s entire body was soon aching and weeping with need. 

“Inuyasha,” she called out softly, “you feel _so_ good.” Her vision was getting hazy; she was having trouble focusing. Every thrust now was a thrust closer to nirvana; he slid in and out, along her walls, his cock pulsing in response to the way that Kagome gripped him. She was close; _so close_ ; she was gonna…

Then she felt something hot, and wet, and pulsing, against her ankle, and she cried out. It was Inuyasha; he was kissing and licking and nipping at the inside of her left ankle, and _oh, gods_ , did it feel...ticklish?...but also...fucking _amazing_. Tingle after tingle of electricity shot down her leg, going right to the heat of her sex. She twitched from the tickles, but also...from how fucking insanely erotic it all was. She wanted to wriggle, to kick out from his grip, but...he was holding her firm, and that made her all the more hotter for him.

He grinned at her as he fucked her, and then turned to her other ankle, where he proceeded to do the same thing, and Kagome’s world promptly exploded. She let out a low moan as she crashed over the edge, as her body finally gave in and found the orgasm it had been chasing, for the second time that night. Her eyes closed; her back arched; and Inuyasha continued his kisses, licks, and nips on her ankles as he now sought the release she had already found. Kagome’s entire body was a mixture of conflicting emotions: she wanted to let go again; she wanted to stop; she wanted to keep going _forever_. Even now, after her orgasm, he was continuing to worship her, and she felt her body getting ready to let go, once again.

“Ahh, Kagome,” Inuyasha grunted, “Kagome. That’s it. I wanna see you cum again. I wanna see you let go, for me.” His thrusts grew even more vigorous, and this time, he pressed his lips to the inside of her right ankle and sucked, hard, his tongue making little flicks along the delicate skin there, and Kagome obeyed, her body hurtling along towards the brink of oblivion, the fire in her groin rippling through her entire being as she came, for the third time, and this time, Inuyasha joined her. With a few final, forceful thrusts, he dropped her ankles and fell over her, his hands falling to the mattress on either side of her, her legs wrapping back around him to give him an added push as he came, his hips thrusting into her, her own hips thrusting back into him. 

It was... _beautiful_ , Kagome thought in her addled state of being thoroughly fucked, how he had made love to her. How he had found her most sensitive places. How he had brought her to the brink and back. 

How they had gone on this journey together.

She slowly became aware of the fact that she was tucked away in a pair of strong arms, her face nestled into a warm and strong chest. “There you are,” a gruff voice chuckled. She felt a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “Where did you go, Kagome?”

“Hmmm?” She blinked and rubbed her face into his chest. She turned up to him; he was smiling down at her, his golden eyes gentle and calm. “Oh,” she added, “I was just...thinking…”

“So soon after we just…?” he teased her, but his eyes had shifted to fear and worry, and she realized she might be upsetting him.

“Oh,” she replied, “not at all! Just that...this was…” She paused, searching for the right word. “Beautiful.”

The look of awe, and admiration, and affection that crossed his face made her heart swell. “Kagome,” he whispered, bending forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss, “ _you’re_ beautiful, you know that? And we couldn’t have...this wouldn’t have happened... _fuck_ ,” he swore. “I hope that…” Now he seemed hesitant.

“You hope what?” she asked him, nudging his chest with her nose.

“That this isn’t a one-time thing,” he said in a rush, squeezing her to him. “That we aren’t just, you know, celebrating the New Year, and then tonight—or maybe tomorrow—I go home, and I live my life, and you live yours. Because I gotta be honest: I don’t think I can go back to doing that. I don’t think I can go back to a world that doesn’t have you in it. I’ve gotten a taste of what life with you would look like, and I don’t want to get it go.”

“Inuyasha,” whispered Kagome, tears in her eyes.

“I hope that you might feel the same?” he said softly. “That...that what this is, it’s not gonna be just a one-time thing?”

Kagome rolled over so she was straddling his chest, her legs brought up to lay flush against either side of his chest. “It’s not going to be a one-time thing,” she replied, just as quietly. “I don’t want to let you go either. If...if you want, I would _definitely_ like for you to stay. As long as you want. Tonight, tomorrow, the next night.” A beat. “The next night, too. And so on. Because I...I like you, Inuyasha.” Her cheeks pinked up at the admission. “And so, I hope that you _will_ stay, with me.” _Maybe forever_ , she added in her head.

His gentle kiss drew her back to reality. “I would love to,” he said huskily. “And I would _love_ to make this a non-one-time thing.” He rose to a seated position, Kagome now curled in his lap. “Do you...have champagne?” She nodded, and he chuckled. “Good,” he told her. “What do you say we go celebrate?”

Kagome reached across him to pick up her phone from the nightstand. “11:50,” she told him. “We have ten minutes.”

“Then we don’t have a moment to spare,” he replied, a little bit of excitement heating his voice. He stood, and set Kagome delicately on her feet. When he was sure she would stay upright, he let her go. Inuyasha picked up his jeans off the floor, and tossed Kagome his button-down. “Come on,” he said, “let’s go drink that champagne.” His eyes darkened again. “We have a lot to celebrate tonight.”

Kagome couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she followed Inuyasha out of the bedroom and down the hall, back to the kitchen. Inuyasha opened the refrigerator, and Kagome got two glasses from the cabinet. He set to work opening the cork, while Kagome watched him with interest, leaning against the counter. When he worked the cork free from the bottle, Kagome handed him the first glass, which he poured, and then they traded; Kagome accepted the full glass and handed him the empty one. He poured the second glass, then put the champagne bottle aside. He pulled out his phone.

“One minute until midnight, Kagome,” he said, his voice low and slightly strained. “Are you ready to say goodbye to the old year and hello to the new?”

Kagome drew close to him; he wrapped one arm around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder, raising her glass to tap his. “Only if the new year means we get to do a lot more of what we did tonight.” 

Inuyasha clinked her glass with his, and used his glass to tip her chin up. “I think,” he said hoarsely, “I can definitely promise you that.”

He leaned down, and kissed her, and the kiss was full of the promise of the new year: of days and nights spent together: outside going for walks, inside snuggled under blankets, in the bedroom doing a lot more. Kagome baking, and Inuyasha cooking. Kagome snuggled in his arms on the couch as they fought over what show to watch next. Kagome riding him, his hands on her hips, her face dropping forward to capture a kiss.

“Inuyasha?” she whispered softly, and he became very aware of the world around him again—cars outside were blowing their horns, and the shouting told him that the new year was upon them. “Happy New Year,” she whispered, nuzzling his neck quietly. 

Inuyasha gave her another kiss; he couldn’t help it. “Happy New Year, Kagome,” he said softly. “I hope it’s the start of a lot of new, amazing things for you.”

“And for _you_ ,” Kagome said. She shipped her champagne, deep in thought. “You know what?” she said suddenly. “I’m so glad that...Miroku and Sango’s party? That it wasn’t your kind of party, either.”

Inuyasha chuckled. “Oh, Kagome,” he breathed, “you know that _this_ , here with you? Just us?” He leaned down and kissed her again. “This is _definitely_ my kind of party, and I need to thank _you_ for inviting me.”

Kagome giggled in response. “The pleasure was all mine. I’m just happy you could make it.” 

Inuyasha took the champagne glasses and set them on the counter. He turned back to look at Kagome, his golden eyes full of love and desire for her. He drew her close to him, ghosting her lips, brushing her nose.

“I’m glad I’m here,” he whispered huskily. “And, actually?” His hands started to toy with the buttons on his shirt—the shirt that _she_ was wearing. “I was kind of hoping that we could keep the party going, right now?”

Kagome’s hands went right to his jeans. “I think,” she breathed, “that we can keep this party going, as long as you want.”

She felt him shiver as his lips found hers. “Forever,” he whispered. “Let’s keep it going forever.”

[ ](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/645034871421632512/birthday-gift-for-gribed-li-commissioned-by)

Commissioned Artwork by [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)

* * *


End file.
